e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KooKooManGuy/My problem with Misfits Series 3
In my honest opinion, I think Series 3 of Misfits was a big dissapointment and sometimes, it felt like the writers were flinging turds at my face because some of their choices in stories which were both questionable and really stupid. I will list my problems with this series and what I think the writers should of done. WARNING: This is my opinion, not facts. If you do not like what I say, then please leave or if you have something constructive to say, leave a comment and I'll get back to you. Problems with the series *The gang's new powers were hardly used and were hardly useful. *Seth turned out to be a good guy, when in the christmas special, he seemed to be up to something. Why wasn't he a villain? *In Series 1 and 2, every character had a storyline going on and things were actually happening. It wasn't until Episode 6 (on of my personal favorite episodes of the show) were stuff actually start happening and everyone started to get their own storyline, for example, Curtis getting pregnant, Rudy getting an STD, Kelly and Seth going out, etc. *At the first half of the series, Rudy acts a little too much like Nathan and seems to try too hard to be the new Nathan. But, when episode 6 comes around, Rudy starts to become his own character a bit more, so its not a huge problem. *Why the hell did Curtis not ressurect Nikki? *When Simon finally became Superhoodie, I never got the feeling that Simon was now the hero he had to become. I felt like more had to be established. If you have any problems of your own, please leave comment. What I would of done for Series 3 *Give the main character's better and more interesting powers. Rudy- I actually have no problem with Rudy's power. It's defiently one of the most unique and interesting powers. I would leave this one as it is. So, for Rudy: Emotional Duplication. Simon- I don't hate the power of Precoginiton, but it's not very interesting and it doesn't reflect his personality. So, give Simon Super Agility. In that way, it would make sense for Simon to go around jumping off buildings. Also, it could help out in situations so much more. However, the downsides of the power should be that Simon should sometimes not have control over the power and it makes him do random acreobatics without control, so he might accidently hit Rudy in the face or something like that to keep his power interesting and funny at the same time. Curtis- Seriously, what were the writer's smoking when they gave Curtis Gender Swap? Instead of this useless power, give Curtis Ressurection much earlier. In fact, how about Curtis starts off in the series without a power, then Seth alerts Curtis that he has a power that can help bring Nikki back to life. Then, Episode 2 or 4 could be like Curtis's centric episode with the zombies. Then, after the gang kill all the zombies, Seth can swap powers with Curtis so that Curtis now has Super Speed which reflects his athlete skills and speed. However, the power can only be used once a day. Alisha- I do like Clairyovance, so I wouldn't change the power, just find a way to make it a bit more interesting. Alisha's storyline should focus more on the Superhoodie story arc than her power. Kelly- In some ways, Technopathy can be useful, but with the potential of new powers, I would give Kelly Enhanced Intelligence. She can still keep her chavvy side, but she can also explain all the scieny mobo jumby that helps the audience understand what the hell is going. *Give each character their own storyline: Have Rudy handling with his double a bit more, Simon and Alisha deal with their relationship and the future, Curtis ressurecting Nikki and having to deal with her zombie nature and Kelly forming a relationship with shifty Seth. *Make Seth the main antagonist of the series. Perhaps one night, Seth takes some drugs and it reverses his power which is the power to use the powers he is currently holding. So, Seth becomes like the second Elliot. Then, Seth finds the power of Power Absorbtion and he takes from someone so he can steal the powers of others. In the last episode, there could be a huge battle against Simon (superhoodie) and Seth. Yeah, it would be cheesy, but also downright awesome. Misfits has also been cheesy anyway! *The Misfits should not be on community service. The gang left the orange jumpsuits behind and finally entered the "real world" and that is a step forward in the story. In my opinion, bringing the misfits back onto community service is a step backwards. I know the orange jumpsuits make the misfits unique and gives them an iconic look, but like i said, misfits left the jumpsuits at the end of Series 2 and it should of stayed that way. *Change some of the episodes stories slightly: 'Episode 1-' Episode 1 was an okay episode, but it didn't feel as cinematic or powerful as the last two openers. Episode 1 should bring Rudy and that "crazy girl with the body immoblization power" in a different way instead of being on community service. I'm not sure how you could improve this episode, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me guys. 'Episode 2-' Episode 2 was the most boring episode in Misfits history. It focuses completely on Curtis and that's probably why it didnt interest me much, also the new power was just awkward and boring. Episode 2 could be the episode where the zombies come in. At the end of episode 1, Curtis finally get Ressurection power and brings back Nikki and Seth's girlfriend, Shannnon. But, I think Curtis should convice the gang not to kill Nikki and keep her alive where Curtis tries to help her get over her zombie nature. Also, Simon could meet Pete and Kelly could start talking to Seth more. '''Episode 3- '''Episode 3 was fantastic, so I would keep the episode exactly the way it is actually, only include a scene where Curtis swaps the Ressurection power with the Super Speed power and one where Nikki accidently eats a little kid. '''Episode 4- '''Now, the idea of Episode 4 was cool, but it really didn't excute well and it brought up a lot of plotholes in terms of time travel. So, I wouldn't mind keeping this episode the way it is, only address the fact that Curtis's time reversal power can also be used to time travel. Also, since the Storm still occured, why did the gang not get powers? Why don't you give them unique powers for this unique timeline? I know it would take a lot of time to address all of this stuff, so maybe an hour long special format just for this specific episode? Maybe we could scrap the idea of Episode 4 and bring the idea of Episode 8 where the probation workers and the virgin girl are brought back as ghosts. In fact, you could bring back a lot of dead characters with this ability. '''Episode 5- '''Episode 5 was also boring, so I would actually change this episode to the mini episode: Erazer. Erazer was an awesome mini episode and I think it deserves a full episode. The structure of the episode would have to be changed to make it longer, but I'm sure there's much more stuff you could do with Erazer's power and his girlfriend; Suzy. '''Episode 6- '''Keep Episode 6 as it was, it was funny, it was suspenseful and it was just plain awesome. But, Curtis's whole "getting pregnant" would have to be changed and to fill the time, have a scene where Seth and Kelly finally get together and another scene where Seth goes to a party and his drink gets spiked, so he learns he can use all the powers he is holding. He could go invisible, hear people's thoughts, etc. It would be cool, i think anyway. And Nikki decides that she wants to die because she doesn't want to kill anyone else, but Curtis refuses to kill her or let her kill herself. '''Episode 7- '''Now, since I changed Episode 2 to this episode, I'm not sure what you could do for this episode. Perhaps an entirely new story. Maybe the villain of this episode could be a guy who has the power to absorb others powers and the only way the Misfits can get their powers back is for Seth to give Simon the power of Immunity and Simon goes after the bad guy as Superhoodie. And at the end of episode, Seth takes the bad guy's power, so he now knows he can absorb and use powers when he takes drugs. Also, Nikki accidently bites Curtis and now both of them are zombies, trying to resist killing anyone. '''Episode 8- '''Episode 8 was a lackluster finale. I like the whole idea of bringing back the probation workers. but I would of done something very different. Have Seth going on rampage with all of his powers and Simon decides its time to become Superhoodie once again. Also, have Curtis admit to the group that he kept Nikki alive and she has now turned him into a zombie. The gang become divided of what to do about Curtis. Also, Seth could kidnap Alisha and Nikki which pisses off Kelly and she tries to stop him, but he stops her too and ties her up with Alisha and Nikki. So, Simon, Curtis and the two Rudys gang up to defeat Seth. Just before the fight, Seth has smoked so much drugs to keep using his powers that he becomes really aggresive and kills Alisha. In the fight, Seth manages to knock Curtis, Rudy and Other Rudy unconscious and Simon is only one left. Seth is unable to use his powers on Simon because of his immunity and Simon forces Seth to give him a One Way Time Travel power and he locks Seth up in Erazer's alternate universe for all enternity. Then, Curtis is desperate to find a way to cure his and Nikki's zombie infection, but realises their is no way out and he and Nikki sacrafice themselves to stop the infection spreading. And at the conclusion of the finale, Simon says his farwells to Kelly and the two Rudys and travels back in time to become Superhoodie and fall in love with Alisha all over again. The series ends with Kelly and the two Rudys being curious of what is to come next. *And my final point is that Simon's character should develop more. By the end of the series, he's pratically the same to the Simon from the future and this scares Alisha. Thank you guys for reading and leave a comment as you wish. And remember, I don't hate Series 3, I just feel it could of been so much better and I just had some ideas I wanted to share. Category:Blog posts